1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tie-down systems and more particularly to a tie-down strap braking system and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tie down and securing systems using straps with latches are well-known in the art. A common type of system has a lever handle that, when rotated, presses down and grips a fabric strap. This type of system can be found on straps for trailers, straps for dollies and lifts and in numerous other applications. Despite their wide-spread use, these prior art friction-locking systems have a major flaw: they tend to slip or to come completely loose, sometimes resulting in complete loss of the strapped item or load. The reason they slip is that they work on a lever principle where the long end of the lever forms the release and engage handle with the small part of the lever compressing the fabric. The small part of the handle generally has teeth and rides on the fabric in a clamped position. This may cause the lever to stick out where it can be inadvertently bumped or pushed. Also, pulling one direction on the strap generally causes the grip to tighten; unfortunately, pulling the other direction may cause it to loosen. If the lever is pushed the wrong way, or there is enough tension in the loosening direction, the springiness of the fabric and the strap tension can cause the grip to loosen to where the strap begins to slip through the grip. This then may cause the grip to become even looser. Finally, the entire assembly can disengage.
It would be extremely advantageous to have a latch/strap tie system that could be locked down so that the latch lever cannot loosen or disengage, and, hence, the strap cannot slip.